SAW: The Unborn
by Monty Mason
Summary: This is basically a script for a stop motion animation movie which I will be creating soon enough  Hopefully . So I decided to basically post the story/script up here. Most of it is original other than the main concept obviously  Appreciating life . Enjoy


SAW: The Unborn

The film opens up with the usual saw openings. There is a victim in a room in which he is unconscious but soon wakes up. The victim starts panicking, suddenly notices a TV and walks up to it. Then looks around and says something under his breath, "No…no, no! Jigsaw" The TV then turns on. Jigsaw appears and starts talking, "Hello Elano, I know what you've done in the past and now is the opportunity to redeem yourself here in this room. You murdered a child and her mother just to protect yourself from the justice, which was chasing you, but you committed more crimes in the process, always putting your life at risk. So now, you will get to put something of yourself at risk once again, actually better words maybe, sacrifice for one's life. The machine in front of you requires a certain amount of weight so it may open the gate towards your freedom. The only thing which is heavy enough in there is you, your hands, feet anything. Now, what you want to sacrifice is your choice, though I warn you, you only have 5 minutes to complete that task. If you cannot complete this task, then the traps in this room will go off killing you whole. The choice is yours, let the games begin." Elano looks over to the machine and is in thought. He tries to sacrifice his hands but can't as he is afraid of the pain, but in the end manages to sacrifice both of his hands, but finds out the door still isn't open and soon says, "I have to sacrifice my feet to, he wants me to sacrifice my feet…darn you! No (starts to make tired and crying noises), I won't play your game anymore! Do you hear me?" The TV comes back on again, "Your time is up, look over to the door". Elano turns to look towards the door and finds a mysterious figure there, saying, "Game over!" and that soon triggers the traps. The movie soon then reverts to the "Dynames Productions, presents and the main title- SAW: The Unborn".

(1 year before) The film opens up at a party soon and shows two people talking, one of which is the main female protagonist. Her name, "Lily Bryne" she is seen talking with a friend of hers and soon is called by someone and so she excuses herself and confronts an individual she has never met in her life before. He gets up; his name is "Mark Jefferson".

"Lily Bryne?" Mark asks.

"Yes, do I know you? Have we met before?" she responds and asks in return.

"No…I just needed to take a few minutes of your time to pass on a message."

"Alright, what is the message?" Lily asks.

Mark looks around and turns towards her while saying, "I want to play a game."

"What?"

"His words not mine" Mark responds.

"Who's words?" Lily asks.

"Jigsaw's, listen right now I have a device attached to my back which can go off at any moment if I don't play by his rules or don't complete my task to save my life. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yes…why didn't call the police? Or search for help?" Lily asked.

"Didn't you hear me? I have to play by the rules otherwise it's all over for me" Mark says in return.

"Alright…alright, what's the message then?"

"Jigsaw wants you to help him recruit someone into one of his games; he works in your workplace. His name is Jave Nexo, become his girlfriend and bring him to Jigsaw. Please…please do this, then after this you and I will be free to go." Mark explains.

"You and I? How am I a part of this right now?"

"The moment I delivered this message you became a part of his game, you have to play by the rules"

"What? No no no, I don't believe this. Some psychopath killer tells me to help him in his murders by bringing him another victim and I should do it? No I won't do it" Lily says.

"If you don't, we're all dead, his rules dictate our actions here Lily, please".

"Death…how long do I have?" Lily asks.

"One year and no more, after that time is over, it's game over".

"Fine…"

With that the movie scene fades out.

(Present time)

Lily is seen with Jave, they are seen holding hands and sitting in a café. Lily says, "I love you…" The scene fades out to Jave dropping off Lily to her house and both part after a kiss. Lily is seen opening the door to her house when suddenly she is kidnapped and the screen goes blank (Black).

Four individuals are seen running down a hallway and soon coming towards an intersection in which they all meet. "What the hell is going on here? Lily? Lily! Where are you?" asks Jave.

"Jave? Jave! Hold on I think I found a light switch." Lily turns the light on and finds a dead body by her feet and screams. Jave comes to her quickly and tells her to calm down and look away. "Just calm down Lily, don't look, just look away in the opposite direction!"

Mark suddenly appears from the direction of which Lily is looking at and suddenly is enraged as she says, "You! You did this! I played by his rules, why am I here then?" Mark responds, "No you didn't! You've broken more rules than you can imagine!"

Lily then asks, "What do you mean?"

Mark points to Lily and Jave holding hands and says, "The thing I wasn't allowed to tell you was not to make an emotional attachment to Jave, the minute you started making one, it was game over!"

"Hey guy…guys!" suddenly everyone looks at the fourth person. "How about we stop fighting and focus on trying to get out of this nut house" says the fourth person.

"Hey look, there is a cassette player here with a cassette in it" says Jave.

"Play it!" Lily says.

Jave plays the tape and Jigsaw's voice soon begins. "Hello Eric, I want to play a game. For years you have misused all the advantages in life you had been given at the time of your birth. You don't appreciate these advantages and so you must give up something in return, perhaps a hand hmmm? To fully make you understand what you have been misusing and missing out on, you must come face to face with death, but don't worry. I will give you a way out, a sacrifice. I only ask something small as a sacrifice, you may have noticed a device in the room and a body, someone who had failed this previous test, and perhaps you may be able to pass this. Though your success and failure here will judge the survival of the others here amongst you within this room as well, all you need to do is sacrifice one of your hands by placing it within the device and let it do its work, if you manage to sacrifice one hand in time then the door to a step closer to all your freedoms will open. If not then the bombs in this room will go off killing you all instantly, the choice is yours. Live or die, make your choice." Eric is looking towards Jave and the tape and then says, "Crap…sick psychopath." Eric says.

"A hand as a price for all our freedoms…" says Lily.

"A step closer to freedom…as it says on the tape, which could mean there are more of these types of rooms" Jave says.

"There is the timer up there" Mark points out.

"Crap! Time's running out quick! Come on Eric!" Lily panics.

"Hey! You're not the one who has to sacrifice a hand here are you? Oh god! ...Okay okay, in three I'll do it." Eric says.

"Three, two, one" Eric almost puts his hand inside but suddenly withdraws, "Crap! Crap! I can't do it! Screw me!"

"You have to, for all our sakes" says Mark.

"You think I don't freaking know that?" Eric says as he suddenly starts to have a break down and slowly reaches towards device. Eric puts his hand all the way in and suddenly a saw begins to cut his hand as he is saying, "Oh god! Ahhhh!" Eric screams in pain as the saw slowly cuts through his hand. Finally the saw is finished and Eric collapses on the floor but Mark manages to catch him. "Just in time…only three seconds were left", Mark says looking towards the door which opened. The group moves towards the next room as Jave examines it closely and finds the writing "Lies and deceit have gotten you this far", and points it out to the rest of the group saying it "Lies and deceit have gotten you this far…what the heck does that mean?" and Lily finds a tape again and plays it on the cassette player as Jigsaw starts to speak, "Hello Lily, Lies and deceit have gotten you this far, bring any past memories? Lies and deceit, it's just what you did to your younger brother to get where you are now, you framed him for a crime he had never committed and never stood up for him after he was in court. You left him to rot in prison and he still does to even this day, you never visited him and never called him, you broke all ties with him and just left him be to rot for the rest of his life. Now is the time you can redeem yourself for that or continue on the dark path you had chosen a long time ago. I'll try to make the rules as simple as possible this time. The game is simple, sacrifice a bit of your blood to reach the key to your redemption. There are a series of blades in the device with a hole, that hole is meant for your arm, reach deep enough and you may get the key to the door. The blades will be painful but so is redemption, but hurry you will have one minute to complete this task. The choice is yours, live or die, make your choice Lily." Lily looked towards the machine and started to walk towards it. Jave suddenly stepped in front of her to stop her and said, "You don't have to do this, I can do it" and Mark resolved this situation saying "No! She has to do this alone" and Jave suddenly started walk towards Mark and held him by his collar saying, "What? You want her to bleed to death or something?" and Mark responds, "Death, what about Eric? He has a serious injury, something more serious than a few cuts! And if you haven't noticed we're being watched!" Mark says pointing to the camera. "It's okay Jave, the minute I start putting my hand in here the timer will begin its countdown, I have to do this otherwise none can survive. I love you Jave…I'm going to do it" and slowly Lily puts her hand in the device as it starts to cut her and she begins to scream in pain. Jave turn away from watching Lily and soon goes to embrace her and telling her she can do it. "Be strong Lily! You can do it! Come on! You're almost there, come on!" and Lily says, "Jave, don't let go! I think I'm almost there, AHHHH!"

"I got it! I got it!" screams Lily as she pulls her arm out all bloody and cuts everywhere. Lily hands Jave the key and he runs over to the door opening it, Jave carries Lily to the next room and finds another tape to which he plays, "To everyone, congratulations on getting this far, now for your test Jave. Does Lily know the whole truth about you? I wonder, for years you've been dealing drugs and have become an addict in the process. Now is the time to face that addiction and all the people you've killed, killed their souls by selling them drugs. You will face the same task as Eric did, but this time you will have to sacrifice not just one hand as Eric did but both, so your stained soul may never touch the things that stain it, so you may never again be able to provide those who wish to stain themselves, but hurry you only have two minutes, live or die, the choice is yours. Let the games begin." Lily looks towards Eric and says, "Drug dealer? You…a drug dealer. Is that true?"

Then the film takes a transition towards a Police Department and its offices. Jack (a swat man) comes up to Mike (a detective/field agent) reporting that they may have something on their notorious killer Jigsaw.

Jack: Mike, take a look at this. We may actually have some sort of a lead on the Jigsaw case.

Mike: Is this...

Jack: Yea, info on one of Jigsaw's hideout locations and perhaps where his present murder maybe taking place.

Mike: How do you know if there is a murder taking place right now?

Jack: His games are always on; he always has victims…call it instincts.

Mike: Is this truly reliable?

Jack: No, but it's the only thing we have. So we may as well take the chance.

Mike: Alright, get the others to strap up and let's head to this address.

Jack: Let's do this.

Cop cars and trucks are seen driving and soon reach an old looking building. All the cops get out and go in carefully. They notice weapons of torture everywhere and one of them claims, "What the hell is this? This isn't the Jigsaw we have been chasing after."

Mike: All this is nothing like Jigsaw…could it be someone else trying to impersonate Jigsaw?

Jack: Who knows…well this is just great, more Jigsaw killers out there!

Mike: Stay calm Jack, keep your cool.

Jack: Yea yea, we should probably begin with searching this whole warehouse area then.

Mike: Yea, everyone! Gather as much evidence as possible and report back to me! Move out!

Jack: You really think we'll find anything here?

Mike: Hey! You were the one to bring us here, you doubting yourself now?

Jack: It's not what I meant…I mean look at this place.

Mike: Well if we do, good for us and if we don't then we just wasted our time.

The film takes a transition back to the Jigsaw victims.

Jave moves towards machine and Lily stops him demanding answers.

Lily: Why didn't you tell me anything?

Jave: Because I knew you'd react this way, anyways it's too late for me to quit the drug business now.

Lily: But why?

Jave: I was desperate okay! I did some things as a kid and got into a lot of trouble…

The film takes a flash back now.

Jave is seen running away from someone (a cop) and hides in an alleyway, after a couple of minutes of waiting he checks if his chaser is still there and it isn't there anymore. Jave is seen walking down a street in which he encounters a certain individual who offers him something. Jave takes it shaking his hand and soon the scene move towards an alleyway in which he injects drugs in himself and we see extras as well. The film reverts to Jave making a deal with someone in which he takes money and gives drugs to someone else in return. The film changes to Jave's house in which his parents fighting can be heard and him coming out with a backpack and running away, after that it reverts back to the present situation.

Jave: What else could I do? Turn myself in?

Lily: You could have told me…I could have gotten you help!

Jave: The last time I did that it didn't exactly pay off; I had cops all over my ass.

Lily: But I'm different…

Jave: Oh yeah, how? You're the same as everyone, you are here just like the rest of us, and you've done something bad in your life like the rest of us. How can I know that you're different?

Lily: I don't know…please just trust me…

Jave: Trust? Well you know you didn't tell me everything about yourself either, when the tape had mentioned about your truth. That makes us even; it just shows that there can be no trust. I'm going to do it, let the machine cut my hands; it's the only way to survive.

Lily: No please don't…

Jave: You think I'm doing this for you alone? I'm doing this for everyone here!

Jave starts to walk towards the machine and Lily has an emotional breakdown (crying and all). Jave is in front of the machine but suddenly Lily pushes him to the ground and brings Eric forcibly towards the machine and puts his hand inside. The machine cuts off his hand as he is in agonizing pain. Lily then realizes, "Two hands…Crap! That was only one! Your head! Your head! It has to go!"

Lily pushes Eric's head inside and is cut off, opening the gate and the three move on to the next room. Mark then goes up to Lily pushing her against the wall.

Mark: Do you realize what you just did? You broke his rules, you should be thankful that he has to oblige by them as well! You never kill an innocent! Do you understand?"

Lily is seen crying as Jave is outraged as well.

Jave: What the heck was that? You just killed someone!

Lily: I couldn't let you die!

Jave: Maybe it is better if I die! Don't you realize the severity of my crimes?

Lily: Everyone deserves a second chance!

Jave: So did Eric, he did his test, he passed it but you took his second chance away just like you did from your younger brother!

Mark: May I interrupt? It seems it's my turn; I would rather like to do this in peace and silence from you two.

Mark goes towards a TV and turns it on, the video starts to play as Jigsaw speaks, "Hello Mark, I want to play a game. For years you've conned people because of my will and demands. You've been too weak and too quick to give into them; you've done this not only with me but with many others of who you had no need to fear. You just like Lily haven't been able to stand up for anything in your life and always have given into being submissive. But unlike Lily you become submissive not because of your own selfish and personal desires, but because you think you live in constant fear, is that why you keep such a straight face and tone? I wonder. Now is the time to perhaps prove me wrong, your test will be a little different. In this room there will be an individual from your past and you will be given a weapon to kill him with. Same applies to him except he is an individual who you so easily bowed your head to just like you did to me for passing on a message from me to Lily. Your survival as with the other tests will depend on other's survival as well. Do it quickly though, you only have 15 minutes. Live or die Mark, make your choice." The message ends and the individual is released in the room.

Mark: You! Dawsen…

Dawsen: Mark? What the hell is this place? What did you do to me huh?

Mark: I didn't do anything, open your eyes! Rather than blaming other people, why don't you try blaming yourself for once!

Dawsen: What are you talking about? I haven't done anything wrong!

Mark: That's just what I'd expect of you! You've taken advantage of many people before and that's what got you here!

Dawsen: Well…well look at the brave Mark now! You're in the same position as I'm you moron! How can you be so brave?

Mark: Because I know what I have to do.

Dawsen: Oh yeah and what's that?

Mark: Kill you!

Mark suddenly attack Dawsen with a sword which Mark had picked up earlier. Mark makes a nice clean cut through Dawsen killing him as he is split in half. Mark then claims, "There I played through your game! Now let us go! We've all had our test!"

The TV suddenly comes back on and Jigsaw speaks again, "Congratulations Mark, quick and effective, that's the type of individual you can be in this world, not the submissive one, but this game isn't over yet. One final test, for Lily! On your journey throughout out this session have you learned anything? I wonder. Now is the time to if you've, now is the time to punish evil and bring justice as you've always believed. "Punishing evil is the sworn duty of each and every individual", you would say. There are two individuals here amongst you who have done something evil in their own ways. Mark has done evil things by remaining quiet just as you had all his years and Jave has stained not just his own but the souls of others as well. Now is the time to dispense justice upon one of these individuals. Who do you think is more deserving of justice? Who is more deserving of being punished for their crimes? These are just a few of the questions you must answer before making your decision. I employ you to make your decision very carefully. Who lives and who dies make their choice Lily."

Mark: Wait! What?

Lily: I'm sorry Mark…you've to die.

Mark: Wow! Hold on! He's the drug dealer and you're killing me?

Lily: I love him…

Lily starts to swing the sword at Mark but soon she gets him through his shoulder and suddenly the creature that kidnapped the victims appear and all the lights then go dark.

Meanwhile…

Jack finds something and puts it back (the audience doesn't see it yet), then Mike asks, "Jack, you alright? You find something?"

Jack: No, nothing.

Mike: You know anything you find can be valuable to us.

Jack: Yea and I wouldn't keep it from you.

Mike: Good to hear.

Jack: Mike what time is it?

Mike: Why?

Jack: I have something important to attend soon.

Mike: More important than your job?

Jack: Just tell me please.

Mike: Alright…it's 5:30 p.m.

Jack then says under his breath, "He should be almost done then." Mike manages to hear something from Jack's mouth though unclear, so he asks what Jack said, "What was that?"

Jack: Nothing, just saying it's almost time for me to go.

The film takes a transition towards the group.

Lily is the first to wake up and notices that she has a device around her face "The Reverse Bear Trap" and panics finding Jave, he also has a device attached to himself, on his back "The Infector trap". Mark is simply knocked out on the ground in a corner. Lily begins to panic and in her panic she finds a cassette player with a cassette in it. She plays it but this time she notices a different voice.

Jigsaw: Hello Lily, I congratulate you on making through all the games you've had to face on a path of what I had hoped to be your redemption, but unfortunately I was wrong. You committed the same acts over and over again. You brought harm to the innocent even though I warned you. This whole game was about you Lily and you've failed. Now the cost for failure comes with one final test. The device around your head is one my personal favorites "The Reverse Bear Trap" as it is called. If you truly have the will to now survive, in a situation in which if you fail, death will be painful. Not just for you but for Jave as well, for if you fail Jave will pay for his crimes as well, call it hitting two stones with one. Now the choice is up to you, live or die make your choices.

The tape ends and Lily panics as she notices a timer up on a wall. She is given only 10 minutes for this one. Near the end of her 10 minutes of struggle to get it off and crying she goes and touches Jave's hand and says, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry, please let us go Jigsaw…" the movie then takes a transition towards the cops. One of the swat members notices something as he calls out, "Sir! Detective Eric! I found something!"

Mike comes over, "What is it?" Swat member responds, "It's a cassette player with a tape inside it".

Mike: Play it.

They play the tape. Jigsaw (with a different voice again), "Hello officers, if you're listening to this then you've have reached your destination of self discovery. Does it give you joy to chase me so far but come to no conclusions, and yet you do it over and over again. Perhaps this simple case has become your obsession, in particular you Detective Mike. This obsession led you to me in this warehouse, now you'll have to play my game to escape. Notice a man before you, will be at the warehouse door, he is your host and your Jigsaw! If you have the will to survive you will play my games to survive and perhaps in the process discover that there is more to life than just to be chasing after me. I wish you all luck on your self-discovery journey. Let the games begin." The tape ends. Mike looks to ask Jack what he might make of this, "Jack? Jack?"

Mike turns towards the door and finds Jack, "You! Jack! You are Jigsaw?"

The film takes a transition towards the victimized group of the Jigsaw game.

Lily is seen struggling to get the device off still and then she notices Mark is gone and turn to see him at the door. Mark points out to a cassette that wasn't there before. She plays it as the different voiced Jigsaw starts to speak, "However as I said before if you cannot free yourself then there will lie no freedom but death only. You failed to save those close to you, you failed to dispense justice upon those who needed it but made the wrong decisions in justice. I warned you "You never kill an innocent", yes it is I Mark. I'm a part of Jigsaw; I'm the future to his virtues. I'm the future to carry on his will as are so many others amongst our Jigsaw cult, now as you've failed; you'll pay the ultimate price. Not learning anything along the way is a true disappointment indeed. Now make your sacrifice for failure with death" The tape ends.

Suddenly the device on Jave's back starts injecting poison in Jave's body and slowly kills him as he is screaming in pain and the timer finishes its countdown. She looks towards Mark in anger making angry moaning voices. Then Mark looks at her and says, "Game over" and so does Jack. Then a couple of flashbacks take place for both Mike and Lily. In the end Jack closes the door to the warehouse and Lily's reverse bear trap is set off (doesn't show it actually setting off but the blood on the glass on the doors signifies it setting off). There is a black out and then there is a fade in with the cops all tied to chains on their limbs. Mike notices a TV and it turns on. Mike, "Screw you! And your sick games! Screw it all!" Jigsaw starts to speak, "Hello officers, welcome…I do hope you're comfy in your current helpless positions as you all are my first tests subjects. You may be wondering why you're all here in such a helpless manner, this helpless manner is the same symbolisms of how you feel inside when you get so close to me yet you fail in the end. Now is the time to feel victorious, if you manage to get through all the tests that I will implement against you then you may have the opportunity to find me at the end of your journey for self discovery. I will make it as simple as possible now, what I want is to…I want to play a game."

The screen then goes blank making a gory sound.

The scene is then brought back into focus with the victims in sights and a monologue going on, "I will carry on the real Jigsaw's work after he is gone whether he would like it or not. I was unborn and now I'm reborn to become immortal, to become a part of Jigsaw through this cult I will fulfill his dreams. His legacy will live on and be passed from generations to generations, and I shall be one of its owners."

The cop's bodies are brought into perspective at the same time as well and Jack is seen walking up to the bodies.

Jack: I hope you've learnt your lesson with death now Mike, in the end no man can reach Jigsaw, we're immortal.

More people appear behind Jack in a group just as they did behind Mark before.

Jack: Game over.

Mark: Lily you've failed your test even after all the warnings I gave you. And yet you let death get to you first.

Mark looks around a bit and then turns towards Lily's dead body and says, "Game over" with a couple of flashbacks taking place for both Jack's and Mark's game. The screen suddenly goes blank and Billy's laugh (the puppet) comes on. Soon the credits roll on.


End file.
